


Consider it.

by theflyingdalek



Series: You're a Bombshell [2]
Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smash - Freeform, tomderek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingdalek/pseuds/theflyingdalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You really shouldn't drink so much," Tom said with a smile.</p><p>"And why is that?"</p><p>"You might do something you'll regret."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consider it.

Derek had just finished arguing with Julia about some lyrics she had written, and he was finishing his fourth drink.

It was nice to have a buzz. 

At least it was distracting him from Tom waxing poetic about... whatever it was. 

An hour later, Julia and Elaine were packing up to go. Derek waved them off. He wasn't nearly drunk enough to be heading home yet. Tom stayed as well.

Sixth drink.

Seventh.

"You really shouldn't drink so much," Tom said with a smile.

"And why is that?"

"You might do something you'll regret."

Derek snorted. He took another swig of his drink. He couldn't even taste it anymore.

And there Tom was, smiling. That stupid smile was so irritating.

So Derek leaned in and kissed him.

When he leaned back, he let his gaze jump up to Tom's eyes for his reaction. Tom's reaction was not what Derek was expecting. When you drunkenly kiss somebody that you really shouldn't, they are usually all for it (in a I-know-this-is-wrong kind of way) or they are completely against it. Tom here was... considering.

That was dangerous. 

Derek could deal with a one night stand that they would mutually decide to ignore. Derek could even deal with Tom pushing him away and telling him he was too drunk. Derek wasn't sure that he could deal with Tom _considering_.

So Derek made a drunken run for it. He knew one of the waiters from when he had worked for another restaurant, so he made the waiter hail him a cab to get home.

Derek glanced back at Tom once before he left. He was still sitting by the bar. Considering.


End file.
